Phoenix
Summary Phoenix is a mytical creature that was dead intill its resent ressurection through Mr.God's randomization of the universe. After Phoenix's rebirth, he became a god, or so he claims. Phoenix usually flies around in the universe, doing whatever he pleases. Phoenix is extremely mysterious amoung the people of earth, he has only been seen once as he stopped by to talk. Phoenix seemed to be quite calm and challenged earth's best warriors to fight, none of them could even scratch him. After that, he killed someone who said he sucked, and left saying he had other planets to go to and other life to see. Phoenix left behind a feather that had enough energy in it to act as a power supply the entire globe for trillions of years. Appearance Phoenix appeared as a giant, multi-colored bird in space that was glowing with even more colors. His colors warped and changed, he looked as if he was part of the universe itself. For many, it was hard to even understand the structure of Phoenix, it was as if he was in another dimension. Personality Phoenix is extremely calm and does not care much for what people say except when they say something bad about him. In the scenario that someone does, Phoenix will instantly kill them, regardless of how powerful that person is, he claims he could easily create and destroy a multiverse. Phoenix has quite a neutral personality, not helping nor not, not helping. He does not care about anything and seems to be quite layed back and bored. Alignment: True Neutral Name: Phoenix, God (Self-Proclaimed) Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Goes by he, although his gender is unknown. Age: Old as life. Classification: Unknown, God (Self-Proclaimed) Likes: '''Although much is unknown about Phoenix, from what we know, Phoenix enjoys flying across the universe for fun, often either destroying or creating life as he goes. '''Dislikes: Phoenix seems to hate things that don't like him, and will often just kill something that disturbs him in any way. Hobbies: Surfing the universe! Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness (Became aware of the 4th wall after "Mr.God" spoke to him in his thoughts), Acausality (Type 3. Mr.God made it so that no one is able to reverse anything prior to the changes he made), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 10), Life-Death Manipulation (Can create and destroy life.), Regeneration (Unknown, likely atleast Mid-Godly), Invulnerability, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Can exist in every dimension), Higher-Dimensional Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Up to 10), Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Telepathy (Talks to others through their minds.), Illusion Creation (Created the illusion that people on earth actually hurt him), Reality Warping, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Soul Manipulation, and Durability Negation (Is resistance to nearly every ability people used on him) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to be able to destroy and recreate multiverses which are infinite in the series, and contain a few infinite universes in them.) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Can fly through time and space.) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Multiverse Class Durability: At least Multiverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Infinite Intelligence: Super Genius? (Knows everything about space, elements, time, and science, but does not know anything about anything else, aside from what it learns.) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: